A hydrocarbon well is typically lined by a well casing. The well casing is normally made of metal and is essentially impervious to well fluids. Thus, in order to harvest hydrocarbons, holes are created in the casing to allow well fluids to flow from a formation into the inside of the casing. Normally, the holes are created by detonating shape charges thereby propelling a mass though the well casing and into the surrounding formation. The holes in the well casing and the formation encourage flow of well fluid.
A perforating gun is used to perforate the casing and the formation. A perforating gun typically has a number of shape charges. The shape charges can be held in place by a sleeve that is located within an outer tube. Plural perforating guns can be connected in a string to create a perforating gun string.
The present application discusses some embodiments that address a number of issues associated therewith.